Not so Heartless
by Happibuni
Summary: I'm...different. Maybe...not normal is a better term. I thought it would be better to feel, but... now I'm not so sure. I can't believe that I did this stupid mission! Well, maybe, it's not as bad... as I thought it was.
1. Chapter 1 Becoming No One

Chapter One- Becoming No One

Hey guys! Well, this is my first fanfic! I guess all I can say is hope you all like it! I tried to get some feedback from my awesome sis, Haruko Kurimatsu! Clap, people, CLAP! Sooo, get ready for Not So Heartless, by ME! Remember to review! You can give me advice, so please don't tell me how horrible my story was and how I need to get a life! I will laugh at you! Other than that… please enjoy!

____________________________________

I… remember waking up without waking up at all. It was a dream like state, aware of some things, un-aware of others. I stayed like that, floating, half alive on a cloud of nothingness. It was quiet, except for the pitter-patter of rain against… something. My mind couldn't quite grasp what was happening. But I didn't mind. It was peaceful. I could have stayed like that forever.

Suddenly, I was plunged into an endless, freezing hole. My senses awoke fully. The hair on my body stood up. My eyes shot open in shock. I could feel every muscle in my body go ridged with… fear? Pain? What did those feelings feel like? My mind was alert, but fuzzy at the same time.

"What's happening?" I remember thinking.

Before I could answer my question, the icy atmosphere deepened, turning the ends of my red hair go white with frost. I bit my bottom lip. An old habit? It felt familiar, like I did it all the time. My mind was clearing up a bit. I could still hear the rain, getting clearer in my ears. I was going somewhere. I just didn't know where.

The last sensation I remember was different. I was getting warmer. The ice cold air evaporated away from my body. Suddenly, it felt like something in my chest was getting sucked out, like a snail from its shell. All these feeling left me. I was getting numb, my vision, blurry. I couldn't breathe. Everything was leaving me. The pain, the fear and all my hope was swallowed up by darkness. Then, as my violet eyes gently closed, I felt… nothing.

That was two years ago. I was born that day. That day, I became… no one. A complete nobody. But not for long.

So, did cha like it? It's kind of a mystery right now, but things get clearer after a while. See ya all soon!

-Happibuni =D


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting Info

Chapter 2- The Mission

Hello, my fellow fan fiction friends. Chapter 2 is up, so please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I love high places. I love feeling like anything could happen, be it good or bad. So, that's why I love being stretched out on the tallest branch of the giant willow. I could either fall off and plummet to my death, or live to feel the thin vines softly graze my skin in the wind as I slept, which was what I was doing now.

The giant willow was planted around 100 years ago, in the forest outside of Twilight Town. The tree had many marks and spirals along the trunk, stopping just as the branches stretched out, thick and strong. The markings were made by the town's people to "ward off" danger and evil. Well, there must had been a problem with the drawings, because I was up in that tree.

My name is Lexena. I was born two years ago, found in an alley of a strange city, with pellets of rain beating down on me. I look about 14 years old to most, but only to those who don't know the full story. You see, I'm a Nobody. Sir said that we are beings without a heart. We're suppose to crave hearts and do all these crazy things to go steal them from other people. Well, they do, anyway. I say they, because, well-

"Lexena? Lex? Helllloooooo?! LEX!!"

My eyes jolted open. Man, was her voice ever LOUD! My ears rang in annoyance as the noise shattered my peaceful silence. I glared down at the girl at the bottom of the tree, staring brightly back up at me.

"You don't have to yell, Xiao, you know I'm up here.", I growled.

"Just checking!", she smiled brightly.

This is Xiao, my friend and faithful partner. I met her on the day I was born, in the alley. All I remember was her holding an umbrella over the two of us and smiling warmly at me before I past out again. We've been friends ever since. "You shouldn't sleep in trees, Lex! It's bad for your muscles!", Xiao said matter-of-factly. I started climbing down the complex branches, rolling my eyes.

'It's better that the bed Vexen gives us to sleep on!", I accused. "A rock is softer!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Xiao looked around her and whispered," Call him Sir." Instantly, I shut my mouth. We stayed extremely still, listening for a noise. Nothing. I sighed, then jumped down past the last couple of branches, landing next to my friend. I straightened up and looked over at her. Xiao was a little shorter than me, but only by an inch. She had short, soft brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She gave me a sweet smile before saying,

"There are ears everywhere. You must be more careful."

"Sorry." She shook her head, grinning. We started walking towards the old mansion. I clasped my hands behind my back and stared up at the sky. It was beautiful, like it was every other day in this world. The clouds were outlined in a pale pink. The sunset never went away, but I never grew tired of seeing it. The orange and red mingled together loosely. It made me feel warm just looking at it. Twilight Town was by far my favorite world.

"He's got another mission for us, ya know.", Xiao said. "He told me to get you before he explained in greater detail."

"Alright." Another mission. Yay. The same mission, happening almost every week. This was going to be fun. Not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Vexen,eh?"

"Seems that way."

"I knew he was up to something, all alone in his crazy lab-lair thing, making potions and blowing things up." The blond closed his eyes momentarily, thinking hard. He opened his eyes and turned to his friend, puzzled.

" Obviously not alone. Who were those people? His minions?"

"Those girls? It would be a good guess to say they're Nobodies.

"That's impossible. We get called if any new Nobodies are born."

"Maybe they were skipped over by mistake."

"I don't think so. Vexen must had set it up somehow."

"You're probably right." A moment of silence pasted over the two gentlemen, both absorbed in their thoughts. Finally, the blond teen spoke again.

"Didn't you notice…something strange about them? They are Nobodies, I can sense the darkness in them, but something isn't right…"

"Roxas, your over thinking it! Come on, stop being so serious!" The red haired sonic wannabe playfully punched Roxas in the arm. "We found out info on Vexen, so now we just report back and get credit!" Roxas looked down at the ground from the tree they were sitting in. He was still troubled, Axel could tell.

"Look", he said more seriously. " He probably made they from another Nobody or something like that. You know how he likes to experiment."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Ohh, I give up! I'll see ya later. Come back soon to help me report." And with that, Axel swirled into darkness.

Roxas stayed a few minutes longer. What Axel thought was possible, but something still didn't feel right. He could feel their darkness inside them, but it was different than the Nobodies he knew. Roxas closed his royal blue eyes. He came to a conclusion.

"They feel…lighter.", he whispered softly to himself. Then he to blackened out of sight.

Ooooo, mysterious! What will Lexena's and Xiao's mission be? What is Vexen up to and why is Roxas and Axel told to get the dirt on him? You'll have to read on to find out!

- Happibuni =D


End file.
